


Youʼre Poison, Running Through My Veins

by Lisaveta, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы выжить рядом с Джимом Кирком — надо быть исключительным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youʼre Poison, Running Through My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Youʼre Poison, Running Through My Veins — Ты яд, струящийся по моим венам (Alice Cooper — Poison)

Это такой простой и не нуждающийся в доказательствах факт: чтобы выжить в Империи, надо быть или очень незаметным, слившимся с толпой, или очень вертким; чтобы выжить на Звездном Флоте Его Императорского Величества — надо иметь кучу способностей, умение подстраиваться под обстоятельства, а самое главное — хорошую задницу и готового за нее платить; чтобы выжить рядом с Джимом Кирком — надо быть исключительным.  
  
Леонард Маккой не обладал ни тем, ни другим, ни третьим… ну кроме задницы, разумеется. И давно уже перестал удивляться не только тому, как дошел до третьей ступени идиотизма, но и вообще выжил. Как-то… Ненадолго…  
  
Выживать его научили еще в медицинской Академии — по степени схожести с серпентарием она могла дать фору даже Звезднофлотской. Собрание отчаянных умников и умниц, одержимых исследованием и физиологией, у которых вечно множество идей и любопытства, но не хватает материала и подопытных. Ох, как там блюдут основное правило эволюции — выживает сильнейший и все такое. Леонард закончил ее с отличием, на итоговом проекте он проводил операцию на головном мозге Джослин, тогда еще своей невесты.  
  
Наверное, все же не столь удачно, как казалось тогда. Иначе почему через четыре года его жена в приступе ревности убила их ребенка и еще пять человек? Он не знал, ему не дали провести вскрытие. Отец, единственный близкий из их акулоподобных родственничков, заплатил за сокрытие возможной врачебной ошибки сына двумя годами службы на ни раз проклятом богами далеких планет Имперском Форпосте. Больше не выдержал, ни он, ни сердце, гласило официальное заключение.  
  
Уже через неделю после оформления наследства, среди которого была запись той самой дипломной операции, Леонард Маккой поступил в Академию. И на экваторе первого курса познакомился с Джимом Кирком.  
  
Чтобы выжить рядом с ним, надо быть особенным. Чтобы обратить на себя внимание лучшего волчонка суки-Империи, надо быть исключительным. Ни тем, ни другим Маккой не являлся. Он смотрел на то, как Джим спал, уткнувшись носом ему в бедро, на его обнаженную спину, всю в шрамах от подлых ударов, и понимал это со всей отчетливостью. Чтобы там этот самоуверенный мерзавец ни думал, что бы ни нашел в озлобленном на весь их страшный мир докторе, как бы ни заигрывал с опасными связями, это была действительно… слишком. Именно потому, что Джим спал, потому, что подставлялся, потому, что его кинжал валялся где-то в ворохе поспешно скинутой одежды. Потому что склонившись к нему, простому доктору, слишком погрязшему в мстительных планах и саморазрушении, он рисковал сверзнуться с того пьедестала, куда поставила его жизнь, капитан Пайк, сама Империя. А они такого просчета не прощают.  
  
Джим должен смотреть только вверх, на звезды. Джим должен окружить себя только теми, что поднимут его до них.  
  
Договориться с Пайком оказалось легко. Тот и сам не желал видеть около своего любимого произведения искусства смерти кого-то неподходящего. Не желал, но и не отваживался убивать, что о многом говорило. А вот разыграть вечно смурного доктора как пешку, оказалось столь же легко, как и переставить фигуру на шахматной доске.  
  
Когда в тридцать один Маккоя назначили врачом на станции Форпост-XII, это можно было принять за головокружительную карьеру… или за медленное убийство, с какой стороны посмотреть. Дыра, самая натуральная, черная, далеко в космосе, среди холодных звезд, отвратительных миров и выблядков человечества. «По следам отца пошёл, не иначе», — еще какое-то время шептались в Академии, даже не представляя, насколько правы. Потом и они нашли тему поинтересней. Забылся зеленоглазый медик, забылся его упрямый нрав, забылось чей он был, словно умер. Да и что там, наверняка так и есть, в таких дырах принципиальные не выживают.  
  
Джим Кирк, от которого получили, что хотели, который лично просил Пайка устроить этот перевод, которого поимели не только физически, но и ради личной выгоды, прошлись, как по ступени в достижении цели… Джим Кирк хранил молчание и острейший скальпель, оставшийся в подарок от доктора, обещая себе еще перерезать Маккою горло.  
  
Смотря на то, как легко его выкормыш избавляется от своих любовников, как выбирает приближенных не сердцем, а волчьим чутьем, Пайк был доволен заключенной сделкой.  
  
Все оказались в выигрыше. Никто не проиграл. Ничего не произошло.  
  


***

  
  
Боунз, теперь уже Боунз, взошел на борт «Энтерпрайз» через год после того, как Джим Кирк занял место у кресла Пайка. После очередной бойни капитану «Энтерпрайз» потребовался лучший в Империи врач. Лучшего не было, был тот, которого удалось найти на чудом уцелевшей при столкновении с ромуланской эскадрой «Помпеи». Джим тогда сам лично транспортировался на разгромленный мостик, приставил фазер к виску капитана и велел притащить к нему всех выживших врачей, и плевать кто у них там передохнет в медотсеке.  
  
— Можно было просто вежливо попросить, — заявил тягучий голос с так цепляющим что-то внутри акцентом.  
  
Джим вскинулся и его секундной растерянности хватило, чтобы фазер выбили, приставляя к шее кинжал. И почти сразу напротив лица капитана «Помпеи» оказалась раскрытая ладонь с длинными пальцами и кольцом на мизинце.  
  
— Не стоит, капитан Уоллес. Один доктор ведь не стоит этого.  
  
Уоллес усмехнулся смотря сначала на руку Боунза, а затем отступая на шаг.  
  
— Конечно. Ты ведь поможешь капитану «Энтерпрайз», — усмехнулся он. Какому капитану не хочется корабль побольше, да? Тем более, добытому чужими… руками.  
  
Маккой красиво расслабил пальцы, словно веер складывая. Перевел взгляд на Джима.  
  
— Коммандер Кирк.  
  
Тот смотрел на перекатывающиеся мышцы рук, на выпирающие косточки плеч, на сухие узкие запястья и линии вен под кожей. И жалел, что оставил прощальный подарок в своей каюте. Узкий голубой жилет тесно обхватывал раздавшееся, окрепшее тело. Смуглая, на всю оставшуюся жизнь напитанная джорджийским солнцем кожа так и звала коснуться, оставляя свои отметины. Лиловые синяки, красные разрезы.  
  
Операция проходила успешно, Пайк не только обещал выжить, но и, возможно, ходить. Четверо охранников и сам Кирк непрестанно следили за каждым движением доктора на протяжении пяти часов, пусть кто-то и слишком пристрастно. На странной, совершенно не медицинской форме разводы крови, на смуглой коже, на лице и в волосах красные брызги, длинные, по локоть перчатки давно уже не белые. Вздыбленный затылок, спокойные чуть ленивые движения. И с каждой секундой всё сильнее хотелось взять первый попавшийся инструмент и загнать куда-то под круглое ухо.  
  
— Может потом прожжешь во мне дырку? — чему-то усмехнулся Маккой, развернувшись вполоборота и посмотрев на Кирка. Дернул уголком губ, снова возвращаясь к пациенту.  
  
— Ты отомстил?  
  
— Разумеется, — поддержал беседу доктор, собирая позвоночник Пайка. — Эти ублюдки могли справиться разве что со стариком, еще один Маккой им оказался не по зубам. Даже жалко одного загаданного золотой рыбке желания.  
  
— Жалко? — тут же взвился Джим, все еще горящий от прошлой битвы, от новой встречи, от…  
  
Подошел сзади, приставил кинжал к боку, почти прижался к широкой спине, шепча на самое ухо:  
  
— Тогда у тебя осталось еще два.  
  
— Я хочу остаться здесь. Тем более, что капитан Уоллес явно счиет, что я обещал ему ваши хорошо выпотрошенные трупы и кресло «Энтерпрайз». Это второе. И третье — чтобы ты никогда меня не трогал, Джим.  
  
— Больше никаких желаний. Ничего.  
  
— Ничего, — словно подтвердил сделку Маккой.  
  
Закончил операцию, передав пока еще тело, кусок мяса с именем и призрачными надеждами, оставшимся медсестрам, стянул с рук перчатки.  
  
Выжить рядом с Джимом Кирком может только кто-то особенный. Только кто-то исключительный. Леонард Маккой просто не мог больше выживать без него.  
  
Когда в палате, где остался Кристофер Пайк, сработала сигнализация, почти не опоздавшая охрана застала на месте одного из офицеров, корчащегося на полу. Их новый доктор стоял рядом с медицинским экраном, проверяя показания. При скудном синем освещении его кожа завораживающе блестела.  
  
Два часа Джим Кирк провел пересматривая запись внутренней камеры наблюдения, на которой Маккой ловил за запястье занесенную руку с кинжалом… а потом неудачный убийца начинал кричать и падал в страшных судорогах. Доктор же отирал руку о брючину, а затем оборачивался и несколько секунд смотрел в камеру.  
  
На следующий день Кирк привел его в изолятор, где держали захваченных в плен ромуланцев, и молча кивнул на одного из них. Доктор пожал плечами и покорно вошел в клетку, легко парируя первый удар кинувшегося на него зеленокровного уродца. Перехватил другую руку, а затем потянулся, прижимая ладонь к лицу. Сразу же завоняло паленой плотью и болью. Ромуланец завизжал, стараясь увернуться от прикосновения. В исступлении дернулся, оставляя в руке доктора ошметки собственного лица, содратые до самой кости черепа. Тело продолжало содрогаясь еще несколько минут, даже после того, как пленник потерял сознание от боли, пока он не сдох окончательно.  
  
— Боунз, значит, — проговорил Кирк, рассматривая покореженный и уже распухающий труп. — И что ты с собой сделал?  
  
— Просто не прикасайся ко мне. Я могу контролировать концентрацию яда, но не убрать его полностью.  
  
Он потянулся к лицу Джима, замирая в каких-то миллиметрах, ощущая тепло кожи, давая уловить сладковатый запах яда и тлена. Кирк даже и на мгновение не подумал отпрянуть. И это оправдывало все.  
  
Когда Пайк очнулся, новоназначенный СМО «Энтерпрайз», уже ждал рядом. Показательно ввел иглу прямо в вену, запуская по току крови какой-то препарат, приободряющие похлопал красивой рукой в медицинской перчатке.  
  
— Вы же не думали, что я достаточно глупый, чтобы совсем отказаться от него, — мягко и так опасно улыбнулся Маккой, склонившись над своим пациентом. — Dendrobatidae — это вид терранских лягушек древолазов, маленьких ярких существ, яда которых хватит, чтобы убить пятьдесят человек. Я — несколько крупнее.  
  
Смеющимися, слишком живыми глазами он смотрел на Пайка. Затем доктор склонил голову и проворным языком скользнул по лоснящейся коже собственного плеча.  
  
— Джим Кирк не тот, от кого отказываются.  
  
Рядом с капитаном Кирком не место слабым и заурядным. Он выбрал для себя полувулканца в качестве первого помощника, самую сучистую девушку Академии, а может и всего флота, в качестве офицера связи, юного гения с глазами ребенка-убийцы в роли навигатора и сына якудзы в качестве пилота. Он собирал вокруг себя перлы Империи, выстраивает свою идеальную армию. Большая ядовитая лягушка в качестве доктора вполне вписалась в этот мир.  
  
С ним Джиму не нужны телохранители — от выстрела фазера никто не спасет, но к Боунзу боялись даже приближаться из какого-то священного трепета, с Боунзом можно было спокойно засыпать, кутаясь в одеяло, и отдыхая от ответственности, крови и развратных девиц. На него можно было смотреть, любоваться, едва скользить пальцами по гладкой голубой ткани на спине. Слава об особых качествах СМО «Энтерпрайз» ушла далеко за пределы корабля. Большинству это казалось опасным, Джима едва ли не осуждали, что ему несомненно нравилось, так же как и подставляться этим чутким рукам в тонких перчатках, что осматривали его, лечили, исцеляли. Иногда он и сам шалел от того, насколько доверяет.  
  
Доверяет, когда трахает на своей капитанской кровати очередную девочку, или мальчика, которых и привел к нему Боунз. Доверяет, когда подставляет взгляду спину всю в шрамах от единственно возможных для него ударах, когда проверяет, смотрит ли тот на него, доверяет, когда выставляет задницу, дожидаясь, когда в нее вставят пару пальцев в крепком латексе перчаток, доверяет, когда чувствует крепкую хватку второй руки на своих бедрах, чувствует задаваемый ритм. И, наверное, кончает именно от этого, а не потому что выбранная Маккоем игрушка на ночь так горяча.  
  
Через год, когда Адмирал Маркус предал их с Пайком, и Джиму пришлось вырезать чуть ли не половину верхушки Флота, доказывая верность Императору и свою благонадежность, именно своему доктору он отдал дочку предателя. А затем смотрел, как эта сладкоголосая штучка выгибалась под ним, как царапала смуглую, блестящую от яда кожу, как на ее собственной цвели ожоги. Как в момент оргазма наконец остановилось ее сердце, не выдержав экстаза и боли, удовольствия и изощренного наказания. Джим завидовал ей и думал, что однажды он согласиться на такое. Однажды он станет Императором и найдет способ расколдовать своего принца-лягушку.  
  
Его друг, его доктор, его надежное плечо — ядовитее гарпии. И не только кожей! Язык Боунза — хуже укуса аспида. Он умудряется цапаться с темным хладнокровным вулканцем, игриво дразнить Ухуру, и не ставить ни во что весь остальной мир. Когда Кирк представлял (вспоминал) этот язык в своем рту, то словно умирал от яда.  
  
Рядом с ним не место слабым и заурядным. Они не выживут, они ему не нужны.  
  
Но когда Джим Кирк смотрит на то, как лоснится смуглая кожа, и зло изгибаются губы, как смотрят на него голодные зеленые глаза, кажется, что он падает. И точно знает, что не может коснуться.  



End file.
